


О женщинах и арфистах (About Women and Harpers)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ох, Роби, ты просто не представляешь, до чего же мне жаль, что все так вышло! — Сильвина погладила его по голове. — Пожалуйста, не надо меня ненавидеть. Я так хотела подарить тебе… хорошего ребенка… <br/>(Энн Маккефри «Мастер-арфист»)</p>
            </blockquote>





	О женщинах и арфистах (About Women and Harpers)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

— Вин, ты скоро? — позвал подругу Робинтон. За те Обороты, что они делили постель, ему никогда не приходилось так долго дожидаться Сильвину: обычно это она оттаскивала его от письменного стола.  
— Уже иду, — негромко отозвалась Сильвина. Она вышла из соседней комнаты, которая служила Робинтону складом того, что может потребоваться в любой момент. — У тебя там изрядный беспорядок, Роб. И как ты там ориентируешься?  
— А, ерунда, — отмахнулся Робинтон. — Но я сейчас не об этом, иди сюда, — он притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. — Да что с тобой сегодня? — удивился он, видя, что Сильвина не отвечает на его поцелуи и старается освободиться от объятий.  
— Прости, это все усталость… — печально улыбнулась та. — Давай в другой раз?  
— Вин… — он укоризненно покачал головой. — Я бы непременно поверил тебе, если бы не слышал это уже пятый раз.  
— Пятый? — Сильвина сразу сдалась, прекратила сопротивление и позволила Робинтону усадить ее на колени. — Роб, прости, что не оправдала твоих ожиданий…  
— Так ты все о Камо? — Воистину, женщины — странные создания, готовые мучить себя из-за того, что ни в коей мере от них не зависит. А раз так, то и бороться с этим нужно вовсе не логическими аргументами. — Милая, я уже говорил тебе, что буду заботиться о вас обоих? — Дождавшись подтверждающего кивка Сильвины, он продолжил. — Поскольку малыш сейчас спит, я буду заботиться о тебе… Прямо сейчас.  
С этими словами Робинтон стал осторожно распускать завязки на ее корсаже. Нетугая шнуровка быстро поддалась ловким пальцам музыканта.  
— Мне кажется, тебе нужен массаж, ты так напряжена… Знаешь, Олдайв рассказал мне, как это делается… — он принялся мягко массировать плечи подруги, откуда неспешно спустился на освобожденную от одежды грудь.  
— О таком завершении массажа тебе тоже Олдайв рассказывал? — тихонько рассмеялась Сильвина, когда они, усталые, но довольные друг другом откинулись на подушки.  
— Ну нет, это лично мое достижение, — Робинтон приподнялся и хвастливо развернул плечи. — Как ты могла такое подумать обо мне?  
— Ты невозможен, — покачала головой Сильвина, подвигаясь поближе к нему. — Но именно поэтому я и люблю тебя. Спасибо, Роб.  
Она быстро уснула, а Робинтон еще долго поглаживал ее по голове, перебирая волосы и размышляя о несбывшемся.


End file.
